A Butterfly's Wilted Wings
by Sakura Otome
Summary: “Make the voices stop, Mother.” When Szayel begins to hear voices in his head, he slowly begins to lose his mind. Here is the story of his journey through the stages of a Mental Disease…
1. Stage One

A Butterflies Wilted Wings

Created by: Sakura Otome

Typed by: Christica

PLOT: "Make the voices stop, Mother." When Szayel begins to hear voices in his head, he slowly begins to lose his mind. Here is the story of his journey through the stages of a Mental Disease…

WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS SCENES OF SELF-MUTILATION, CANNABALISM AND LANGUAGE.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, but I wish I did… I am just a fan, that's all.

Word to The Readers: Please note… I like to think that the Grantz brothers (Szayel and Ilfort) have British accents. I also feel that Stark is a smexxy Costa Rican and so he has a Spanish accent.

I got the idea for this story from a video a friend of mine posted on his myspace. I call him Uryu. Thanks Uryu!! I want to thank Christica for listening to my ideas and putting them on the computer in the form of a story. Thanks Christica. (Your Welcome XP)

Note from the Typer: Hey! It's me, Christica. I just wanted to let you know something about the way I type up things. It's time to find out how I do: Normal Speech, Whispers and Thoughts. "Normal Speech is like this." "_Whispering is like this._" _Thoughts are like this._ Now that that's been covered… Please enjoy the story.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

BAM!! The explosion rang through the halls of the castle. Its origin was from the room of Szayel Aporro Grantz. The doors to the room burst open and smoke of multiple colors billowed out.

Cough! Cough! "Goddamn, blasted unstable chemicals!" A pink haired figured emerged from the rainbow smoke. Cough! Cough! "Bloody hell!"

"What's that awful smell?" Luppi walked down the hall with his sleeve-covered hand over his nose. "It smells like… A rotten Hollow carcass soaked in… Year old milk and… Sweat that's been carried around for a week in… One of Grimmjow's tabi socks. It's so not pretty."

Cough! "Shut your bloody fucking mouth you exceedingly annoying gay metro!" Cough! Cough! Cough! He began to hit the side of his head. "Bloody hell! My ears are STILL ringing."

"Uh! Stupid little bitch." Luppi slapped the air with his free hand. "I was considering helping you air out your room, but never mind. Hmph!" He stormed off past Szayel without another word.

_Tuo em tel…_

"Bloody hell?" Szayel tried cleaning out his ear with his finger and then shook his head. "_I could have sworn I just heard something… _No matter!"

He turned to the doors of his room after the smoke and smell had aired out. "I better get that god awful mess cleaned up. Hmm?" He looked down the hall. "I could have sworn I just heard someone say my name. Oh well." He rolled up his long white sleeves as he walked into his room.

(-,-)

After three and a half hours, Szayel emerged from his room once more. "There! The bloody place is spotless. Goddamnit!! Who the bloody hell keeps saying my name!?"

Yawn. "Oy, Szayel." Stark was standing outside of Szayel's room. Yawn. "What are you doing here?"

"What the bloody hell do you mean 'what am I doing here'? This is MY bloody room!"

"No. I mean, why are you still here? There's a meeting. Aren't you usually one of the first to arrive?"

"There's a meeting?"

"Si."

"Shit!" Szayel quickly ran down the hall towards the meeting room. "Wait… What the hell am I doing?" He slowed down to a walk and continued down the hall.

(-,-)

Yawn! "Heh. Senor Snooze-y Pants is late, as usual." Grimmjow folded his hands behind his head and plopped his feet up on the table.

Ulquiorra shook his head as he looked away from the blue-haired punk. "Get your feet off the table."

Growl. "Make me, you fucking emo."

"Hee hee hee. Stark's tardiness is normal, but what surprises me is Szayel." Nnoitora folded his arms on the table and glanced at Grimmjow before staring at Halibel.

Halibel noticed Nnoitora staring and just rolled her eyes and looked away.

"I think he was…cleaning his room." Aaroniero crossed his arms while he spook with first his low-pitched voice then his childish high-pitched one.

With his arms crossed, Zommari nodded his head.

"Hrmph! Fuck those guys, let's just start the meeting." Yammy slammed his fists on the table, as he grew more impatient.

"Calm down, big guy. Why don't you have some tea?" Gin cocked his head to the side.

Yawn. "Sorry I'm late." Stark rubbed the back of his head as he walked over to his chair. After sitting down, he folded his hands and laid his head on them. "Qué? Where's Szayel?"

"Hee! He's probably still cleaning his room." Nnoitora looked over at Stark.

"No. He should have already gotten here. He came out of his room on my way here and then ran this way."

At that moment, Szayel walked into the meeting room and immediately went to his seat.

"Hey, Pinky! What took ya so long?" Grimmjow flopped his feet onto the floor and glanced down the table at Szayel.

"You seem to be a bit shaken up…"

"Hee hee! Halibel speaks! Why don't you say my name, gorgeous?"

Halibel glanced at Nnoitora and rolled her eyes once again.

"Get off my bloody case." Szayel adjusted his glasses and brushed his hair into place with his hand. Afterwards, he crossed his legs and folded his arms.

"Well, my Espada, shall we get this meeting started?" Aizen grinned and then began to discuss the purpose of the meeting.

_Uoy etah lla yeht._

_Ethyay atnway uoyay otay ieday._

Szayel shook his head and looked back up at Aizen.

_Flesrouy llik tsuj uoy tnod yhw? Eid ot deen uoy. Eid! Eid._

_SzAyEl ApOrRo GrAnTz… WhY wOn'T yOu LiStEn To Us?_

_Eway ownknay atswhay estbay orfay ouyay._

_Shut up…_

_Eid ot evah uoy…_

_Shut up._

_Ieday… Ieday… Uoyay avehay otay ieday._

_Go KiLl YoUrSeLf._

_Shut up!_

_Ti od!_

_Oday itway!_

_Do It!_

"Shut up!!" Szayel slammed his hands to his head and stood up abruptly, causing his chair to slam to the floor. This action of his caused everyone to stop what they were doing and stare at him.

"Is there a problem, Szayel?" Aizen cocked an eyebrow as he stared at him.

_Huh? _"Of course not, Sir." Szayel carefully picked up his chair and sat back down. _What's going on…?_

(-,-)

After the meeting, some of the espada were sitting down on the oversized couch that was in the castle.

Yawn. "I wonder what was up with Szayel's outburst during the meeting." Stark tried to give his self more room on the couch but ended up being pushed off by Grimmjow.

"Fuck Pinky, man." Grimmjow propped his feet up on where Stark had just been sitting.

Nnoitora grinned as he crossed his legs. "I'll tell you what's wrong… He was tired of listen to Aizen talk about useless shit."

Ulqiorra shook his head as he listened. "That's beside the point. He should have controlled himself."

"What ever!" Grimmjow stood up and stretched before he began to walk away."

"Where are you going, Grimmjow?" Stark pulled himself up onto the couch and lay down.

"It ain't nothing but a sausage-fest in here. I'm going to my room."

"Hee hee. I agree with ya." Nnoitora stood up and walked out of the room.

Yawn. "I wonder how Szayel is doing…" Stark dozed off immediately after saying this.

(-,-)

Bam! Crash! Boom! Smash! Szayel flailed around in his room with his hands on his head. "Shut up! Shut the bloody fucking hell up!!" He backed into a table, knocking it over and causing the medical tools on it to be spread across the floor. "Leave me alone!!"

_Flesruoy llik uoy litnu ton. Enola uoy evael ton lliw ew. Leyazs, on._

_Ustjay oday itway. Itway ouldntway ebay ahttay ardhay._

_Do It AnD iT wIlL bE oVeR qUiCkLy._

"Shut up!" Szayel slammed his back against the wall. "Bloody hell… How do I make these voices stop!?" He quickly flipped around and slammed his forehead against the wall as hard as he could.

When he pulled his head back, there was a red spot on the wall. Blood was trickling down his face and he seemed to have a more timid expression. "Mother…" His voice was also much more timid, like that of a little innocent child. "Make the voices stop, Mother."

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

So… That's it for chapter one. Hope you liked it as much as I liked thinking it up. (And I liked typing it! Typing it sure was fun! :D) Yup! Stay tuned for chapter two. (That's when the fun, psycho stuff starts. Hehehe.)


	2. Stage Two

Welcome to Chapter two. (Hihi, peoples. We got some stuff for ya in this chapter.) Uh-huh! Like… Having conversations with things that aren't even alive. (And a few creative names for those inanimate objects.) Well… Why don't we get started. (Okay! I'm ready to type up your crazy brain. XP)

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Bang… Bang… Bang… Bang… Bang… Bang…

"Oy… There sure have been some strange sounds coming out of Szayel's room…"

Halibel glanced over to Stark and nodded. "Yes. Also, he hasn't seemed to be himself since the meeting a few days ago…"

"Hee! If he's gone crazy, maybe we can throw him out in the desert."

"That doesn't seem very nice…But, I do have to agree with you." Aaroniero's double voices spoke in response to Nnoitora's comment.

Yawn. "Hey… The door's opening."

Everyone immediately turned to Szayel's door in response to Stark's announcement.

The door slowly opened to reveal a scraggily looking figure. Once long and well-kept hair was now stringy and darkened from lack of being washed. Instead off semi-tight to loose clothes, there was stained and ripped hakama with the remains of a white pillowcase and a well-worn white mantle.

Halibel pulled down the collar of her shirt to make sure she could properly see what was before her. "Szayel?"

Szayel, who had been looking down at the floor, looked up when he heard his name. "Why, hello there… Did you come to have tea with my friends and myself?"

"Qué? Tea? Friends?"

Szayel slowly nodded his head. "Yes… Please, do come inside." He turned and walked back into his room.

Nnoitora, Halibel, Stark and Aaroniero looked at each other before walking into the room. When they entered, the sites of the room made all of them stop.

The room was in shambles. Tables were flipped on the floor and equipment was tossed everywhere. Random pieces of wood were nailed to the walls. A few of the nailed up wood actually blocked access to the windows. Finally, a single strip of wood was nailed to the interior of one of the doors.

"This place…Is very creepy." Aaroniero turned around to leave. "I am…Out of here." He quickly ran out of the room and down the hall.

"Come, sit." Szayel stood by a tea set that was set up on the floor. He waved the remaining three over. "Hurry… Before it gets cold."

The three who remained began to walk over to Szayel.

"Oh! Would one of you mind closing the door? There's a draft." Szayel smiled as he slowly sat down.

Nnoitora felt a chill go up his spine. "_He's fucking creeping me out… _Brrah!" He shook it off and closed the doors before heading over to where Szayel was.

"Oh… Miss Halibel, why don't you sit here, with Lady Sternlicht?" Szayel patted on the floor to his left where a little doll was sitting. "Lady Sternlicht really admires you, Miss Halibel. She says that you're very pretty, strong and smart."

Halibel looked down at the doll and noticed it was one of Szayel's voodoo dolls. With a deep breath, she nodded her head and sat down with the doll. "Nice to meet you, Lady Sterlicht…"

Szayel smiled before glancing at Stark. "Ah! It's Stark. Please… Sit with Cabeza Soñonlienta. It would make him very happy."

Stark raised an eyebrow in reaction to how Szayel was acting. With a shrug, he sat down and rubbed the back of his head.

"Aren't you going to say hello to Cabeza Soñonlienta, Stark?" Szayel cocked his head to the right slightly and held up the doll.

"Uh…" Stark reached up and carefully took the dolls hand into his own. "Hola, Senor Cabeza."

Szayel smiled and handed the doll to Stark. "Mister Spoon…" He looked hopefully up at Nnoitora.

Nnoitora felt another chill up his spin and then shook it off. He sat down with a sigh and looked at the doll by his foot.

"That's Mister Cucchiaio, Mister Spoon. Why don't you tell him hello?"

"Hmph… I don't talk to dolls."

"Your making Mister Cucchiaio upset…" Szayel looked down at his lap as he frowned.

"Yes, Nnoitora. Don't upset Mister Cucchiaio." Halibel jerked her eyes towards Szayel, to point out whom she really thought he shouldn't upset. "What's wrong with a harmless greeting?"

With a grumble, Nnoitora reached down and patted the doll of him self on the head. "I guess it's a pleasure, Cucchiaoi."

Szayel smiled and took a doll out of his hakama. "See, Cotton Candy, I told you they would all like each other." He sat the doll, of him self, down in front of him. "Now… Who would like the first cup?"

Stark held back a yawn as he pointed to Nnoitora.

"Ah. Alright…" Szayel reached over to the teapot and poured some if it's contents into a chipped cup. "How many scoops of sugar would you like?" He twitched slightly, causing some of the tea in the cup to spill. "Would you like any cream?"

Nnoitora shivered as he looked at Szayel. Szayel was giving off an odd vibe that made him want to curl up in a corner. "Uh… I'll just take it the way it is…"

"Alright…" Szayel held the cup out to Nnoitora. "Here you go."

Nnoitora winced as he reached out and carefully took the cup.

"Alright… How about I make some tea for Miss Halibel and Lady Sternlicht?" Szayel lifted the teapot and poured some of the contents into a handle-less cup.

Nnoitora watched as Szayel poured a cup for Halibel.

"Sugar? Cream?"

Nnoitora looked into the contents of the cup. The tea was red in color.

"Two scoops of sugar and just a little bit of cream, please."

Nnoitora brought the cup up to his nose and sniffed it.

"Here you go, Miss Halibel. Don't forget to share it with Lady Sternlicht." Szayel poured more of the teapot's contents into a cup and looked at Stark. "Would you like some cream?"

"No."

"Sugar?"

"Si. Four scoops, por favor."

As Szayel added the sugar to the cup for Stark, Nnoitora took a small sip of his cups contents.

"Blergh!! What the fuck is this shit!?"

"Nnoitora!" Halibel glared at him.

"It's tea, Mister Spoon." Szayel looked as if Nnoitora's outburst didn't affect him. He placed the cup in front of Stark. "There you go, Cabeza Soñonlienta. Be sure to let Stark have some."

Nnoitora gritted his teeth. "Grrr… Szayel."

Szayel looked up from making his own tea. "Yes, Mister Spoon?"

"What exactly is this tea made off?"

"I'm not sure… Mother and that nice person over there made it." Szayel pointed to a shadowed, round figure leaning over the stove.

Nnoitora got up and made his way to the stove.

"Nnoitora, what are you up too?" Stark turned to watch Nnoitora.

"I'm going to ask what's in that nasty ass tea." Nnoitora got to the stove and grabbed the figure leaning over it. "Alright! Tell me what the fuck is in the teeeaaaaaah!!" He tossed the figure away from himself.

Halibel quickly stood up. "Nnoitora. What was that for?"

Nnoitora was shaking terribly. "I-I-I-I-I th-th-think I-I-I kn-know what's in the t-t-tea."

Stark stood up and he and Halibel walked over to Nnoitora. "Qué?"

Nnoitora pointed over to the round figure on the floor.

Halibel walked over to the figure and rolled it over. Gasp!

The figure was one of Szayel's fraccion. It was the one named Verona. She had been cut open and her front was covered in blood.

"Oh dear god!" Halibel backed up from the corpse and turned to Szayel.

"Holy shit!" Stark continued to stare at the dead body of Verona. "I knew he would eat them when he was sick, but make them into tea?"

Nnoitora stormed over to Szayel and lifted him up by his pillowcase shirt. "What the fuck are you thinking? Is this some kind of sick joke? Chopping up one of your fraccion and then giving it to us as some kind of drink! Are you getting some sick erotic sensation from watching us get nauseous?"

Szayel looked down at his spilled cup. "Oh dear… You spilt the tea that Mother and that nice person worked so hard on…"

"What?"

Szayel looked up at Nnoitora. "Why'd you have to do that, Mister Spoon?" Tears began to well up in his eyes. "They worked so hard on it… Y-you're so mean, Mister Spoon."

Nnoitora prepared to punch Szayel. "What the fuck is wrong with you, you sick psychotic freak!?"

"Nnoitora, stop!" Halibel ran over and grabbed his arm. "Just put him down…"

"Si. Szayel seems to be having a problem right now…" Stark walked over to them, with a sheet-wrapped Verona in his arms. "Why don't we leave?"

Nnoitora looked at Halibel and Stark and then at Szayel. He carefully set him back down. "Y-yeah… Let's go."

The three, along with the corpse Stark was totting, walked to the doors of Szayel's room.

Szayel was on his knees, carefully picking up the remains of his 'tea party'. "I'm sorry, Mother… I'll clean it up right away."

Halibel lowered her head and closed the door behind her.

(-,-)

"Stark." Aizen walked up behind him. "What are you doing here in the boiler room?"

"Amo?" Stark looked back at Aizen. "I was using the incinerator."

"What? Why?" Aizen walked over to the incinerator and looked inside. "Is that one of the fraccion Szayel created?'

"Si."

"Why are you burning it?"

"I felt bad for her, Amo."

"So you burn it?"

"Actually, Amo, Szayel killed her to make tea."

"Tea?"

"Si. I felt bad, because Szayel isn't even acting himself so I brought her here…"

"Right…" Aizen turned and began to walk out of the boiler room.

"Amo? May I ask where you're going?"

"I'm going to go speak to Szayel."

(-,-)

Grimmjow was walking past Szayel's room. "What the hell?" He heard singing coming from the room. He carefully placed his ear on the door to try to hear more clearly.

"Round and round and round we go… Round and round and round we go… Where we stop, no one knows… But, round and round and round we go."

"Hrmm?" Grimmjow pulled his head back from the door and quietly opened it. He looked inside and saw Szayel spinning around with something in his hands. He continued to watch as Szayel began to sing again.

"Round and round and round we go… Round and round and round we go… Where we stop, no one knows… But, round and round and round we go." Szayel stopped spinning around. "Oh, Mister Giaguaro, you are such a lovely dancer." He held the doll up into the air.

Grimmjow's eyes went wide. _Why the fuck is he playing with a doll…That looks just like me?_ He shivered as he closed the door and slowly mad his way down the hall.

Aizen was walking from the direction that Grimmjow was heading. He heard him murmuring something but paid no mind to it. He was not to far from Szayel's room when he saw the door open. "Szayel?"

Szayel looked up towards the direction he heard his name. "If it isn't Lord Aizen. Did you come to see my new friend?"

"No. I came to see you, Szayel."

"Oh… But you'll make him so sad if you don't say hello."

Aizen raised an eyebrow and sighed. "Who's your new friend, Szayel? Is it some weird experiment?"

"No… It's Uesama." Szayel pulled up the front of his pillow case shirt to reveal a doll sticking out of his hakama. "Go on, Uesama, say hello to Lord Aizen."

Aizen looked at the doll in Szayel's hakama. He noticed instantly that it was a voodoo of him self. "Szayel… What the hell is that?"

"It's Uesama, Lord Aizen." Szayel carefully took the doll out of his pants and held it out to Aizen. "Why don't you shake his hand."

Aizen looked at the doll and chuckled. "No." He walked on down the hall.

"Oh…" Szayel looked down at his feet as he walked back into his room and closed the door.

When Aizen heard the door close he grabbed his arms and shook slightly.

(-,-)

"You wanted me, Lord Aizen?" Ilfort walked into the throne room and looked up at Aizen.

"Yes. I have a job for you to do, Ilfort."

"Of course. May I ask what that is?"

"I need you to go watch your brother Szayel."

"What!?" Ilfort growled slightly. "Why do I need to even be near that annoying little twit!?"

"Because, it's an order." Aizen folded his hands in front of his mouth. "Now, go, before you test my patience."

Ilfort softly growled as he bowed. "Of course… Lord Aizen."

(-,-)

Ilfort banged on Szayel's bedroom door. "Open up, you bloody fucking bastard!"

The door creaked open and Szayel looked out of it. "Oh! It's Big Brother Ilfort. What brings you here?"

Ilfort pushed his way past Szayel and stood on the other side of the doors. "What's with the way your talking, you bugger?"

Szayel carefully closed the door. "What do you mean, big brother?"

"Shut up!" Ilfort walked over to a chair and sat down. "And stop calling me 'Big Brother'. It's annoying."

Szayel frowned and looked down at his feet as he walked over to his bed.

Ilfort groaned as he pulled a book out of his jacket and began to read.

"Mmm… Umm… Uh…" Szayel's legs began to shake. "Big brother…"

"What!?"

Szayel held up a doll. "LongKlaxon has to use the bathroom."

Ilfort looked at the doll. It was a mini version of him self. He stood up and stormed over to Szayel. "The doll doesn't have to go." He grabbed it and threw it across the room. "You do. Now go!"

Szayel stood up and pulled down his hakama.

"What the bloody hell are you doing!?"

"You told me to go to the bathroom…" After saying this, Szayel began to mess himself.

"That's fucking disgusting!" Ilfort jumped back as Szayel continued to pee on himself.

When Szayel was finished, he proceeded to bend down and put his pissed on hakama back on.

"No you don't." Ilfort grabbed Szayel's arm and pulled him to the closet. He flung open the doors and pulled out a clean pair. "Put these on, now!"

Szayel took the hakama and put them on as Ilfort picked up something to throw away the other hakama.

(-,-)

Later that night, Ilfort was sleep in the chair he had been reading his book.

_Daed uoy tnaw lla yeht. Leyazs. Leyazs._

_Ywhay ontway ouyay ustjay etgay itway overway ithway?_

_CoMe On SzAyEl. It WiLl Be OvEr QuIcKlY iF yOu Do It._

_Etgay itway overway ithway!_

_Won ti od!_

_Ownay! Uoya atheticpay eaturecray!_

_Do It NoW sZaYeL. yOu UsElEsS eXcUsE fOr A mAn._

_Ieday!_

_DiE!_

_Eid!_

Szayel was lying in a ball on his bed. He had his hands on his head and was whimpering. "_Mother… Please make them stop saying such awful things…_"

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Yay! Chapter two is finished! (Wow! That was a long one. The page counter says it's seven pages long.) Wow! Never thought there would be a chapter that long. (Yup! Whelp… Stay tuned for the next chapter. Byebyez.) Bye.

Note from the Typer: I'm sure some of you are wondering about the voices and the names of the dolls. Well… Here's the deal. Obviously one of the voices is easy to understand from a reader viewpoint but the other two may be a bit difficult. Well… In chapter one… And this chapter, the first voice to speak is actually speaking backwards. Go back and read it from the end of it's speak to the beginning and you'll know what's being said. As for the other voice, it's speaking Pig Latin. If your not sure what Pig Latin is or even how to speak it, your best bet is to look it up online since most of the elder generation might not even know it.

Now… The dolls. The names of them are in different languages, except for the one of Szayel that he calls Cotton Candy, because of the pink hair. The name for Nnoitora's doll is the Italian word for Spoon. Sternlicht, the name of Halibel's doll, is German for Star Light. Stark's doll's name is Spanish for Sleepy Head. Uesama, Aizen's doll, is Japanese for Emperor. Giaguaro is also Italian. It means Jaguar. Finally, LongKlaxon, the name of the Ilfort doll, is two words, French ones, squished together. Long and Klaxon. Long obviously means Long and Klaxon means Horn. Pretty clever names, huh?


	3. Stage Three

All right, here we are. This is the start of chapter three. (I like chicken.) Uh… I like chicken, too! (Yup! Anyway… This chapter is going to slowly enhance the creepiness…) Okay! To be honest, it might not star off as super creepy but it will get there. (Enjoy the chapter!!)

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Gin… How long has it been?"

"What are you talking about, Lord Aizen?"

Aizen sighed and lowered his head. "How long has it been since I ordered Ilfort to keep an eye on Szayel?"

Gin placed his hand, which was covered by his sleeve, on his chin. "Hmm… Why, I believe it's been about a week, Lord Aizen."

Aizen nodded his head. "I see…" He then shook his head and glanced at Gin. "Gin… Go see why that man has yet to come and report to me about Szayel's condition. Then I want you to tell me how he looks, yourself."

"Of course, Lord Aizen. Right away." Gin bowed to him and turned to leave the room. "Sir…" He turned his head towards Aizen, a sincere expression on his face. "What if this condition of his takes a turn for the worse?"

"At this current time… I am unsure of what I would do…" Aizen turned his head to the side, to avoid eye contact with Gin.

Gin frowned as he lowered his head and walked out of the room.

(-,-)

"I sure hope that nice man with the long hair gets back soon…" Szayel rubbed his stomach as a loud growl came from it. "I'm very hungry… Aren't you hungry, Cotton Candy?" He held the doll of himself up into the air.

"Hmm? What's that, Cotton Candy?" He brought the doll down and held it up to his ear. "Oh… I'm not to sure how tasty that may be, but… If you say that it's good, I suppose I should give it a try."

Out in the hallway, Gin was standing in front of Szayel's bedroom door. "Hmm. Oh, my! It's awful quiet in there." He carefully reached his hand out and opened the door.

Gin poked his head in to the room. "Oh, Szayel. Ilfort. Hello?" He walked into the room while looking around. It smelt fairly bad, due to the fact that Szayel hadn't bathed in quite a while. "My… It sure does look atrocious… If Ilfort is supposed to be watching Szayel… Shouldn't he make sure it's better in here?"

He hopped over a specimen tray. Carefully looking around he rubbed his head. "Wait… Why isn't Ilfort in here?" He took another look around the room and noticed a pink haired figure in one of the corners. "Ah, Szayel. What are you up to over there?"

Szayel made no indication that he noticed Gin's presence. He just continued to sit in the corner.

Gin cocked his head to the side and walked up behind Szayel. "Szayel?" He slid his hands into the sleeves of his clothes, almost like folding his arms inside his sleeves. He did this motion because there was a sound coming from in front of Szayel that intrigued him.

The sound was similar to that of someone gnawing on some unknown object. "Hmm?" Gin peeked his head over Szayel's shoulder. "What've ya got here?"

Szayel stopped gnawing on the object in his hands and looked up at Gin. "Cotton Candy and I were getting hungry… The nice man with the long hair hasn't come back yet, so… Cotton Cant suggested this." He held up the object he had just been chewing on.

"That's not food, Szayel…" Gin carefully pulled his hand out of his sleeve. "It's a book…" He slowly reached out and took hold of the book. "You're not supposed to eat that. You're supposed to read it."

Szayel frowned and let go of the book. "Then… What are we suppose to eat?" He looked up at Gin, tears welling up in his eyes. "Cotton Candy and I are so hungry that our stomachs are making strange noises."

"Well… You're supposed to eat food." Gin bent down to place the book on the floor. "Now…" He wrapped his arms around his knees and smiled softly. "Where is Ilfort?"

Szayel turned his body around so he could see Gin better. "Ilfort? Who's that?"

Gin's expression changed to that of slight confusion. "Your older brother. You know, the guy with the long blond hair and that you don't get along with."

Szayel scratched the side of his head and then smiled. "Oh! You mean the nice man with the long hair. I don't know where he is. When I told him that Cotton Candy and I wanted to know where he was going he told me to 'shove it up my ass' and then left." He started gnawing on his thumb. "Whaf doeth 'thove if up my ath' mean?"

Gin cocked his head to the side before standing up. "It means that he was being very rude."

At that moment, the door to Szayel's room opened. Ilfort walked in and noticed Gin almost instantly. "What are you doing in here, brother?"

"Why… I came here to see Szayel." Gin stepped to the side to show Ilfort that Szayel was behind him.

"Yes." Ilfort walked over to Gin and Szayel, avoiding random obstacles in his way.

When Ilfort finally got to where they were, Gin headed towards the door. "I suppose I should be leaving now." He got to the door and turned back to Szayel and Ilfort. "Bye bye, Szayel." He waved while he said this.

Szayel took his thumb out of his mouth and waved back at Gin. "Bye bye, nice Mister fox man."

Gin nodded his head and exited the room, closing the door behind him. "I suppose I should let Aizen know how things are…" He headed down the hall, towards where Aizen was.

(-,-)

Ilfort looked down at Szayel and notice something beside him. "What…?" He bent down and picked it up. "Is this my fucking book? You bloody fucking bastard! What the bloody hell did you do?"

Szayel's body tensed as Ilfort yelled at him. "Cotton Candy and I are so hungry…"

"So you try to eat my bloody book? For heaven's sake, you bloody fucking twit!" He threw the book down; making it hit Szayel in the head.

"Ow… That hurt." Szayel rubbed his head and watched as Ilfort stormed over to where the min-fridge was. "What are you doing, long haired nice man?"

"For god's… I'm doing the smart thing and looking for food in the fridge."

Szayel placed the doll of him self in his mouth and crawled across the floor, looking like a mother cat carrying one of her kittens. When he got to Ilfort and the mini-fridge, he stood up while Ilfort knelt down to open it.

Ilfort opened the mini-fridge and grumbled. "What is all this shit?" He reached in and started pulling out a few random objects like a glove and a spoon.

Szayel took the doll out of his mouth and held it with both hands. "Cotton Candy and I are so hungry…"

"I'm looking for food!" Ilfort pulled an empty jar out of the mini-fridge and placed it on the floor.

"So hungry…" Szayel began to lean forward. "So very hungry…"

"I get it, Szayel…" Ilfort's angry tone was subsiding to that of a sincere one. "I'm looking."

"_So very…_" Szayel continued to lean forward until his mouth was close to Ilfort's shoulder.

"Gross! This thing is covered with mold."

Szayel opened his mouth and then quickly snapped it close on Ilfort's shoulder.

"Gyaah!" Ilfort shook his shoulder free and shoved Szayel away from him. "What the bloody hell is wrong with you!?" He grabbed his shoulder and winced from the pain. "God, that bloody fucking hurts."

"But… We're so hungry…"

"I told you to wait and I would find you something! Bloody hell!" Ilfort began to rummage through the mini-fridge again, tossing out the random stuff he came across.

"So very hungry…" Szayel looked down at his doll and nodded his head. "I understand…"

"You bloody well better understand."

Szayel began to stare at his arm. He slowly brought it up to his open mouth. He slipped the thinnest area, his wrist, into his mouth and bit down. He rubbed his teeth back and forth as he bit down harder into his arm. A soft, muffled whine came from him as blood began to drip from where he was biting.

"What now?" Ilfort turned around and nearly screamed at what he saw. Szayel was literally trying to eat himself. "Szayel!" He smacked him upside the face and forced his arm out of his mouth. "What the bloody hell are you doing?"

Szayel calmly looked Ilfort in the eyes, blood dripping from his lips. "I'm hungry…"

"Damnit, Szayel." Ilfort quickly ripped some fabric off the bottom of his hakama and wrapped it around the bloody wound on Szayel's arm. He then stood up and made Szayel walk over to the bed and sit down. "Stay here. There's no food in your refrigerator so, I have to go to the kitchen to get you something." He walked over to the doors and opened them. "I'll be right back." He walked out of the room and turned around to close the door. "Remember, don't move." He closed the door and began walking down the hall.

After about a minute, the door to the closet slowly opened and a round figure, like that of a yoga ball, popped out. "Lord Szayel?" It was Lumina. She had been hiding in the closet since the tea party incident. "Lord Szayel?" She scuttled over to Szayel and stared at him. "Are you feeling any better?"

Szayel, who had been looking down at his feet, slowly lifted his head. He began to stare at Lumina, a twisted expression on his face.

(-,-)

"Lord Aizen." Gin walked into the throne room and bowed.

"Ah, Gin." Aizen adjusted himself in his chair. "What's the situation?"

"It's not looking so good." Gin's fox-like expression didn't change while he spoke. "It seems like a bad idea for Szayel to be left alone for even a short period of time."

"Mm-hmm… And that has to do with his condition and Ilfort's lack of reporting, how?"

"My, Lord Aizen, I'm surprised you didn't realize it yourself. Ilfort can't leave Szayel even to come and report to you."

"Ah, of course… So, his condition isn't getting better?"

"Well… Since the only thing I've seen him do since his outburst at the last meeting is try to eat a book, I couldn't honestly tell you."

"I see… Well…" Aizen sighed has he tilted his head back. "I suppose the best thing to do is figure out what we should do about him."

(-,-)

Ilfort walked down the hall, a hand basket full of fruits and materials to make sandwiches on his arm. He arrived to Szayel's room and stopped. There was a strange smell in the air. "What the…?" He quickly opened the door and ran in. "Szayel!?"

Szayel, who was standing by the oven, turned around. He smiled as he saw a nervous Ilfort slowly walking over to him. "Oh, it's the nice man with the long hair. How are you?"

Ilfort continued to slowly approach Szayel. The strange smell was protruding from the oven. "Szayel… What are you doing?"

"I'm waiting for the supper that mother made to get done." Szayel's expression was that of a happy child. "She made me chicken."

"Chicken?

Szayel nodded his head. "Mm-hmm. Mother asked me to ask you to get it out when it's done." Szayel sniffed the air and licked his lips. "Smells like it's done."

Ilfort nodded his head as he began to shake. He slowly reached out to the stove and switched it off. "Umm… Szayel? Where'd 'Mother' get the chicken from?"

Szayel shrugged his shoulders. "I'unno."

"Oh…" Ilfort reached out to open the oven.

"Wait!" Szayel grabbed a potholder from off the floor. "Use this, you might burn your hand if you don't."

"Uhm… All right." Ilfort placed the potholder on his hand and used it to open the oven door. "Oh dear god!!"

Inside the oven was, not a chicken, but Lumina. She had been shoved into the oven, with a knife in her chest, and baked at four hundred seventy-five degrees.

"Yay! The chicken's all done." Szayel clapped his hands as he happily jumped up and down.

"Your bloody fucking sick!" Ilfort pushed Szayel away from the oven and kicked it closed with his foot. "I'm fucking getting out of here!" He dropped the basket and ran for the door, tripping a few times over some obstacles.

"But… Don't you want any of Mother's cooking?" Szayel flinched as he heard the door slam shut. "But… What about the chicken? I can't get into the oven, I might hurt myself…"

Szayel flopped down onto the floor and frowned. "I'm so hungry…"

At that moment, a rat poked it's head out from behind a dresser. It scurried across the floor and over to the hand-basket that Ilfort dropped. It looked up at Szayel and hissed before munching on a slice of rye bread.

Szayel stared at the rat as it chowed down on the bread. Drool began to drip from his mouth as he got on his hands and knees and slowly crawled over to it.

The rat seemed to not even notice Szayel slowly coming closer to it. It was far too preoccupied with the feast before him that it didn't realize he was slowly reaching his hand out to him. It paid no mind to anything until it felt Szayel's hand wrap around it and squeeze.

Szayel did nothing but smile as the rat squeaked like a maniac as his grip around it grew tighter. Various cracking and squishing sounds came from the rat, as the grip around it grew tighter still. Suddenly, the rat's struggling stopped as blood gushed from it's mouth, nose and ears.

Szayel stopped squeezing it and looked at his hand timidly. "Oh! Mother found me something else to eat. Thank you, Mother." He leant back and slid his legs out in front of him. He opened his hand and brought the rat up to his mouth. He wrapped his lips around the thing's stomach and ripped a chunk off with his teeth. He began to chew it and swallowed it with a smile. "It's so delicious, Mother." His child-like expression was made horrendous with the rat's blood dripping from his face.

(-,-)

"I don't bloody fucking care what you say, Lord Aizen." Ilfort was standing before Aizen, who was sitting on his throne. "I am NOT going back in there. He's bloomin' off his rocker."

"Calm down, Ilfort." Aizen grumbled as he stared down at him. "Now… Let's try talking about this one more time."

"No, Lord Aizen!" Ilfort swung his arms out to enhance his refusal. "He's fucking scaring the shit out of me. Bad enough he actually tried to eat his own arm, but he even cooked one of his fraccion in the oven…" He shook his head. "I know it's normal for him to eat them, but he would never bother putting them in the oven… I mean… If he was in a normal state of mind, I wouldn't have been freaked out by the fact that he actually put it in the oven, but with the way he is now…" He lowered his head. He seemed like he was about to cry.

"Understood, Ilfort." Aizen glanced over to where Gin was standing. "Go get Stark. He was the one to bring the last body out of Szayel's room so he will do it again this time."

Gin bowed and left to get Stark with out even saying a word.

(-,-)

Szayel's pillowcase shirt and mantle was covered with blood from the rat he hate eaten. He was now keeping himself entertained with a fork. "It's so pretty and shiny…" He held it up into the air and giggled. He stopped holding it up and looked down at his legs.

His legs were covered up with his hakama. He slowly reached out to his left leg and pulled the hakama up on it. He looked at the fork and then back to his leg. He held the fork up as high as he could and then slammed the four teeth into his leg.

He didn't even wince as he pulled the fork out of his leg and then slammed it back down. He continued to repeat this process, causing blood to gush up to the top of his skin and spill off his leg. He brought the fork up into the air again but then dropped it and slammed his hands onto his head. "No… Not the voices again… Mother, please make them stop."

_KeEp On DoInG tHaT sZaYeL. bE a GoOd BoY aNd CoNtInUe WhAt YoU wErE dOiNg._

_Esyay! Abstay ouryselfay, Ayelszay._

_Doog leef uoy ekam ti tnseod? Ti gniod no peek tsuj. Thgir staht._

"Please, stop it…"

_Onay! Eway ontway opstay untilway uoyay urthae ourselfyay againway._

_YeS… kEeP hUrTiNg YoUrSeLf UnTiL yOu DiE!_

_Daed era uoy ecno pots llew. Eid dna daeha og tsuj. Eid. Eid._

Szayel bent forward and fell to his side. He curled his legs up to his body and continued to hold his head as he began to shake.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Ta-da! That's it for this chapter. (Ew! I can't believe you actually wanted THAT part in it.) Of course, it adds to the creep out factor. (Yeah… Well… I think you're psychotic. Which, probably means I'm psychotic, too, for actually helping you with this thing.) Yup! Anyway… Stayed tuned for the next chapter. (It's bound to be a dousy.)


	4. Stage Four

Well, it's finally here. The chapter I've been waiting for. (…) What? (You are sick and twisted… I saw you smiling about THAT part in the other chapter.) Uh-huh! Now… Let's get going!

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Out on the oversized couch, Halibel, Tesla and Grimmjow were sitting down and discussing some things.

Halibel, whose arms were crossed, sunk her face deeper into the high collar of her shirt. "Does… Does anyone know if Szayel has been eating anything these past few days?"

Tesla had been leaning forward and looking down at the floor with his hands clasped together. "I've been taking a basket of food into his room every day… It would always be empty when I came back, so I assume he has been eating."

"Heh. You're all a bunch of scared-y cats." Grimmjow shoved Tesla, almost making the little blond fraccion fall off the couch. "You always need someone to go with ya to take that basket of food to Pinky. And, of course, you ask me 'cause your snake-y spider man is to afraid to step near that door."

"What do you expect, Grimmjow!?" Halibel lifted her head out of her collar to look at him. "Things were looking shaky since he tried to serve us tea made from one of his fraccion."

"A-and… Everyone's been afraid of becoming 'chicken' since he baked one of his other fraccion in the oven."

Grimmjow snorted as he completely shoved Tesla off the couch. "You're all just a bunch of cowards." He stood up and placed his hands in his hakama. "Your scarediness is giving me a headache."

(-,-)

Szayel was holding a tomato from the basket of food that Tesla had dropped off earlier. "Ooh… It's such a pretty color." He licked the bright red skin of the tomato. "It's the same pretty color as the red water that came down the walls last night." He began to squeeze the tomato. "Oh! It looks funny when I do this…" He tightened his grip and the tomato burst, causing it's inner contents to splash on his face and clothes and run down his hand.

Szayel smiled as he opened his hand and looked at the remains of the tomato. He brought his hand to his mouth and calmly licked it up. "Mmm… It sure is tasty. Hmm?" He looked beside him and saw one of his little dolls. "LongKlaxon?"

Suddenly, the doll turned its head up to Szayel. It began to wave its arms and it smiled at him.

Szayel laughed at what he was seeing. "You're so funny, LongKlaxon."

LongKlaxon stood up and walked in front of Szayel and then fell backwards.

"LongKlaxon?"

The doll began to twitch slightly.

"LongKlaxon, what's wrong?"

It began to shake rapidly as it's body slowly began to expand, making it look bloated.

"What's going on!? LongKlaxon!"

The face of the doll turned red as it continued to shake and expand. Soon, it's chest covered it's face and it's arms spread out.

"LongKlaxon…" Szayel got on his hands and knees and looked down at the bloated doll.

Suddenly, the dolls head exploded and various bits of red chunky flesh flew across the floor and up into the air, landing on Szayel's face.

Szayel screamed as he jumped back and curled up into a ball. He shook as he slowly got out of his ball shape and looked around. Beside him, laying on it's face, was the doll he called LongKlaxon. "L-LongKlaxon?" He reached out to the doll and poked it.

The doll lay motionless on the floor. Even when Szayel poked it again, it didn't move.

Szayel slowly reached out and took hold of the doll in his hand. He brought it up to his chest and hugged it. "LongKlaxon… I thought you exploded…" He held the doll up into the air with both hands.

There was no indication that the doll had blown up, let alone move.

(-,-)

Szayel was laying on his bed, looking at the wall closest to it. In his arms was one of his pillows. He squeezed it tightly as he began to shake.

He jerked his head up as he heard a creaking sound. "Wh-what was that?" He sat up and looked over to the other side of the room. He glanced around until his saw a pink haired figure standing in the corner. "Cotton Candy?"

Szayel slid off his bed and slowly walked to the corner that he saw the figure in. "Cotton Candy, what are you doing over there? And, when did you get so big?" He stopped walking when he got to the middle of the room when he saw the figure move. "Cotton Candy?"

The figure slowly turned around, it's head lowered, causing it's face to be hidden by it's pink hair. It reached it's left hand out to Szayel and took a wobbly step towards him.

"Uhm… Do you want to play tag, Cotton Candy?"

The figure nodded it's head slightly as it got closer to Szayel. When he was in arms reach, it placed it's hand on his right shoulder.

Szayel smiled and began to giggle. "I guess I'm it."

"Ttthhhaaattt'sss rrriiiggghhhttt…" It lifted it's head up, revealing it's face. "Yyyooouuu'rrreee iiittt, Ssszzzaaayyyeeelll…" Blood was dripping from it's orange eyes. It had no skin or muscles on it's face, it had nothing but thousands of maggots and centipedes crawling around.

Szayel screamed as he pulled himself back from the thing before him.

"Wwwhhhaaattt'sss wwwrrrooonnnggg, Ssszzzaaayyyeeelll?" It walked towards him, it's arms down to it's sides. "Dddooonnn'ttt yyyooouuu wwwaaannnttt tttooo ppplllaaayyy aaannnyyymmmooorrreee?" It's tongue then fell out of its mouth and landed on the floor with a squish sound.

Szayel shook as he glanced down at the tongue. It began to crawl towards him. He screamed again and fell to the floor, curling up into a tight ball. He screamed again as he felt something touch his shoulder.

"Shuddap!"

Szayel glanced over to what just touched him. "Who-who are you?"

"My name ish Nel." A figure of a green haired little girl stood beside him.

"N-Nel?" Szayel looked at Nel timidly. "N-nice to meet you…" He pushed himself up into a sitting position and smiled. "My name is Szayel."

"I know whosh you are, you stupid head." Nel glared at him and kicked his knee.

"Ow…" Szayel grabbed his knee and frowned. "Why'd you do that?"

"Becaushe…" She folded her arms and continued to glare. "I hate your gutsh."

"What did I ever do?"

"You're the reashon I haf to live in the deshert." She kicked him again, even harder this time.

"Ow… Please stop hurting me…" Szayel frowned and began to cry. "I'm sorry that I made you live in the desert, Nel."

"Shorry'sh not good enough." She reached her little hands up to the skull helmet on her head. "You ish going to paysh for what you did, Shzayel." She lifted the skull-helm off her head.

Szayel's eyes went wide as a stream of light and sounds similar to that of breathless screams emerged from where the skull had been. "Wh-what's going on?"

Nel opened her mouth and the same light and sounds came from there, along with from her eyes. Blood began to drip from her little ears and her skin began to wrinkle up and turn gray.

"Mother!!!" Szayel closed his eyes tightly and covered his ears. "Mother, make them go away!!!!"

"Szayel!" The door to Szayel's room burst open and Tesla ran in. "What's wrong? I heard you scream."

Szayel looked over at Tesla and quickly got himself up off the floor. He ran over to him and began to cling to his leg. "Make her stop! Make Nel stop! She's trying to take me to hell!"

"What? Nel? Hell?" Tesla looked around the room. "Szayel, there's no one here."

"What are you talking about, she's right there!" He pointed to where he had just been cowering.

Tesla knelt down and grabbed Szayel's shoulders. "Szayel, listen to me. There's no one there. We're the only ones in this room."

Szayel screamed and buried his face into Tesla's chest. "Why won't she go away? Why can't you see her?"

Outside the room, Grimmjow was leaning against the wall. He sighed as he pushed himself off it and walked down the hall towards Aizen's throne room.

(-,-)

Grimmjow entered Aizen's throne room and walked up to Aizen and his throne.

Aizen looked down at the blue haired espada. "What is it, Grimmjow?"

"Pinky, I mean… Szayel's is talking about someone being in his room and trying to take him to hell." He folded his arms and continued to stare up at Aizen. "Of course… No one's in there except for him."

"I see…" Aizen closed his eyes and sighed. "Looks like things are continuing to take a turn for the worse… All right! We'll have a meeting in a few days to discuss what should be done."

Grimmjow smirked slightly and turned away from Aizen. _Poor stupid Pinky…_ He walked out of the room, not at all in his normal state of mind.

(-,-)

"Why couldn't that nice man see her?" Szayel sat on his bed, his arms wrapped tightly around himself.

"Ecausebay, Ayelszay. Ehay oesntday antway ouyay aroundway." Sitting beside him was a figure of a female in her twenties. The figure had long brown hair and yellow eyes. She wore a white kosode with a black sash.

"Sey…" Standing in front of him was a figure of a young man in his late teens. The figure's hair was short, curly and white and it's eyes were blood red. It wore a white hakama and bandages around it's chest.

"It'S tRuE, sZaYeL." Another figure appeared behind the last one. This one appeared to be a middle-aged feminine male. It's hair was a light green color with bright purple streaks. It's left eye was red while it's right was blue and it didn't have any eyebrows. It wore a black and red kimono with the sleeves ripped off and it's sash was navy blue. "ThEy No LoNgEr WaNt YoU hErE, dEaR sZaYeL."

Szayel curled up onto his bed and covered his ears with his hands. He stared, horrified, as the figures began to closely crowd around him.

"ThEy WaNt YoU gOnE, sZaYeL."

"Leyazs, flesrouy truh."

"Yhway ontday ouyay akemay ethay edray aterway omecay outway, Ayelszay."

"YeS… mAkE tHe ReD wAtEr CoMe OuT, sZaYeL."

"Tuo emoc ti ekam uoy fi ylno, tub gnithyreve esnaelc lliw retaw der eht."

Szayel shook as the figures gathered around him as close as they could. "The red water…? Does Mother think I should make the red water come out?"

"Esyay."

"YeS."

"Sey."

"All right…" Szayel slipped his hand under his pillow. "If Mother says I should do it… I suppose I should." He pulled a knife from under the pillow and placed the cold blade on his arm.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

(0,o) What's with that face? (Dear Gawd! What have I allowed myself to type?) The best damn story in the world. (…) What? (Never mind.) Oookay… Well, that's it for chapter 4. (Next up is chapter five. Isn't that just WONDERFUL.) Hey… Were you being sarcastic? (Of course not… Until next time, Byebyez.) Bye.

Note from the Typer: I'm sure you've figured out who the figures are that show up at the end but… In case you didn't, I'll tell ya. They aren't real people they are hallucinations. His mind is so warped right now that it gave the voices he's been hearing forms.

Were the figures based off of anyone or anything? Course not. They are just based off out imagination. Well… That's all I feel I need to explain.


	5. Stage Five

Oh no!! (What?) I just remembered that we forgot something. (You mean Lady Sternlicht the Spider Woman?) Yes! (Oh well. We already got a kid with the passage to hell in her head; we don't need the spider woman.) I guess you're right… Anyway, we got some stuff in store for you. (Oh really?) Yup! More, 'red water'. (I've had red water before; it's very sweet.) What? (LOL I'm talking about Fruit Punch here.) Uh… Okay… (Anyway… Let's get started.)

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Ilfort stood in the kitchen with Tesla. "Hey, is Szayel still talking about little girls from hell?"

"No." Tesla sighed as he placed an apple into the basket of food he was preparing for Szayel.

"How about to his dolls?" Ilfort folded his arms and leant against the wall. "He would always have conversations with them when I had to watch him."

"To his dolls?" Tesla rubbed the side of his head as he thought. "No… I don't think so… But he has been having conversations with something."

"Uh… His dolls?"

Tesla shook his head as he placed a slice of cheese onto some wheat bread. "He threw his dolls out of his room after that one incident."

"The one with the invisible girl?"

He nodded his head and glanced over to Ilfort. "Yeah… I have them with my stuff now, but… He's still conversing with something…" He placed the completed sandwich into the basket.

"Hey." Ilfort pushed himself off the wall. "Would you like someone to come with you to Szayel's room?"

"That's alright." Tesla smiled. "Though Grimmjow says I come cry to him to make him come with me, he comes on his own." He grabbed the basket and started to wlak out of the kitchen. He stopped at the door and looked down at his feet. "He is actually worried about Szayel, you know…"

Ilfort watched Tesla continue out of the kitchen and turned to look at the wall. He laid his head on the wall and sighed heavily. He was trying to hold back tears, knowing he had to be his usual strong and semi-smart-alecky self.

(-,-)

"Szayel?" Tesla slowly opened the door and peeked his head into Szayel's room. "I've brought you something to eat."

"Ushhay, Ayelazay. Ondtay aysay anythingway aboutway usway." The brown haired woman brought her finger to her lips and stepped back from Szayel.

"Su ees tnseod eh yas tsuj lleh sediseb. Sey." The teenaged man crossed his arms and stepped aside.

The last figure just nodded his head and stood beside the female one.

Szayel nodded his head and looked down at his feet. "_Alright, Miss Iglatinpay… Drawraer… Mister Torile… I promise to not say anything to him…_"

"Did you say something?" Tesla placed the basket of food beside Szayel.

Szayel looked up at him and shook his head. "Of course not… You must be hearing things." He smiled a childish smile.

Tesla forced a smile and patted him on the head. "Okay… Uhm… I brought you some fruit, a few sandwiches, some iced tea and sweet bun." He started towards the door.

"Goodbye, nice man." Szayel reached into the basket and grabbed an orange. He watched as his door closed and then rolled the fruit under the bed.

"DoN't FoRgEt AbOuT tHe ReSt Of It, SzAyEl."

Szayel nodded his head and dumped out the basket. He quickly pushed it all under his bed and stood up.

"Eryvay oodgay, Ayelszay."

"Uoy nosiop ot gniyrt era yeht eveileb uoy nac?"

"Right…" Szayel frowned before rubbing his eyes. "I remember what happened when I shared the food with my friends… They stopped talking to me…"

"Atsthay ightray." The female figure, which Szayel called Miss Iglatinpay, walked over to a nearby fallen chair. "Erehay. Ywhay ontday ouyay ayplay ithway isthay?"

Szayel looked over to where the figure was pointing and saw something shiny. "Ooh… Pretty…" He walked over to the fallen chair and bent down.

He took hold of the test tube, which was what was on the floor, and stood up. He fiddled around with it in his fingers and began to giggle. "It's fun to play with." He began to toss it up into the air and catch.

One of the times he tossed it, it slipped through his fingers when he tried to catch it. Crash! It shattered when it hit the floor. "Oh no… I dropped it…" He got down on his hands and knees. "I better pick it up. I don't want to get Mother mad." He reached his hand out and placed it on the glass.

"Ow…" He picked his hand back up and looked at it.

"Retaw der eht sti!"

"QuIcK! mAkE mOrE!"

The figures gathered around Szayel expectantly.

Szayel looked around at the figures and smiled as he pulled the piece of glass out of his hand. "Alright."

(-,-)

"Hey, Porkchops."

Tesla looked up at Grimmjow. "Would you mind not calling me 'Porkchops'?"

"I'll call you what I fucking please." Grimmjow smirked and gently punched him in the arm.

Tesla rubbed his arm and sighed. "Is there something you wanted to ask me?"

"Yeah! It looks like Pinky hasn't been eating."

"What do you mean?" Tesla scratched the back of his head. "I thought he was eating."

"Of course he was, but now he ain't." He growled as he curled his hands into fists. "He's been looking weaker since that thing a few days ago."

Tesla rubbed his chin as he thought. "Now that you mention it… He has been looking a bit skinnier, too."

"Told you."

"You think we should check on him in a bit?"

"Sounds good, Porkchops."

(-,-)

"There…" Szayel snapped close the buttons of his gloves. "Just like that, right?" He glanced at the figures in hopes of their approval.

The figures nodded at him and gathered close around him.

"Ywhay ontday ouya aketay away apnay?"

"Rethom ot klat ot deen ew, heay."

"DoN't WoRrY… wE'lL mAkE sUrE nO oNe BoThErS yOu."

Szayel yawned and nodded his head. "Alright." He walked over to his bed and climbed onto it. He curled up into a ball and closed his eyes. "Good night, Miss Iglatinpay. Mister Totile. Drawraer."

(-,-)

Szayel felt something warm and wet all around him. He opened his eyes and saw a sea of red. "It's the red water…" He was already standing so he began to walk forward.

He walked for a bit before he saw a multi-colored light. The colors were crimson, black, gray and purple. "Such pretty colors… They make the pretty red water even prettier." He walked to the light and saw something on the other side. "What's that?"

In the light was a knife as big as he was. He watched as a large hand picked it up and placed it against an equally large wrist.

He smiled a twisted yet happy smile as he watched the blade being slowly dragged against the skin of the wrist. "You're making red water." He sighed happily as the red liquid poured out of the wrist like a faucet and drenched him…

(-,-)

Szayel had a smile on his face. "Mmm… …Pretty colors…" He twisted a bit before slowly opening his eyes. "Wha…?"

"Eway alkedtay otay Othermay."

"What did Mother say, Miss Iglatinpay?"

"Othermay antsway ouya otay akemay oremay edray aterway."

"JuSt LiKe ShE uSeD tO."

"Just like Mother used to?"

"Emit eht lla uoy rof tuo emoc retaw der eht ekam ot desu Rethom, sey."

Szayel smiled as he rolled off his bed. Thud! He hit the floor but paid no mind to it. "Alright, just let me go find something."

"LoOk UnDeR tHe BeD."

"Under the bed?" Szayel laid flat on his stomach and looked under it. "All I see is that poisoned food they've been giving me."

"Ooklay urtherfay ackbay."

"Further back?" Szayel tried looking further back but the food he had been tossing under the bed proved to make it difficult. He reached his hand under the bed and shoved the food out of the way. "What's that?" He stretched his arm under the bed and, with minimal difficulty, took hold of the object under the bed. He pulled out and then crawled up onto of his bed.

What he had pulled out was a sword with multiple blue objects that looked like balls. He held the top with one hand and the bottom with another. He pulled his hands apart to reveal the blade. "Wow! It's a sword. Does Mother want me to use this?"

The figures nodded in response to his question.

He smiled as he placed the blade of the sword against his arm.

(-,-)

Tesla and Grimmjow walked down the hall towards Szayel's room. When they arrived at the door, they heard giggling so they slowly cracked it open.

What they saw was a small pool of blood beneath Szayel's feet. They watched, slightly horrified, as he began to say something.

"I really do like it when the red water comes out." He pulled the blade of the sword across his arm again, making another cut on his skin. "It's very pretty. Mother used to make the red water come out all the time." He dragged the sword against his arm again. "It showed that she loved me, because red water is love."

Grimmjow's arms shook as he squeezed his hands into tight fists. He slammed open the door and ran in, grabbing Szayel's arms. "Tesla! Go get help!"

Tesla seemed to squeak as he nodded his head and ran off.

"That's enough! You're fucking being like that damn emo!"

"Let go. Mother wants me to make the red water." Szayel struggled slightly to get free.

"Fuck no! When Porkchops gets back, we're going to take all this dangerous shit away from you and make sure you can't do this again."

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

(Okay… Not as long as we were hoping, huh?) Not really. But that's okay, it's still good anyway. Next is the last chapter. (Yayz…?) How come you're not excited? (Because we're torturing him.) Well… Uh… I don't know. Uhm… Bye? (Bye.)


	6. Final Stage

It's finally here! The f-- (Shush! It's chapter six. Welcome to chapter six.) Yeah… Chapter six. We've got a few things in stored for you. (Yup! So, sit back… Relax and enjoy what's about to happen.)

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Szayel shook as he laid curled up into a ball on his bed. "_P-please stop. M-mother… Please, m-make them stop._"

"SzAyEl, HoW cOuLd YoU lEt ThEm Do ThIs!?"

"Toidi etelpmoc a era uoy. Yawa ffuts eht fo ekat meht tel uoy did yhw?"

"Ouyay oulodntshay everway eavelay isthay oomray again way!"

"Thgit pu rood taht kcol uoy tnod yhw? …Sey."

"L-leave me alone…"

"Evernay! Ouyay areway away disgraced!"

"Leave me alone!" Szayel rolled off his bed and crawled towards the door.

"WhErE dO yOu ThInk YoU aRe GoInG, sZaYeL!?"

"Mother! Get them away from me!" He got to the door and cowered as the figures ran towards him.

"SzAyEl…!" The middle-aged feminine male that Szayel called Mister Torile, ran straight through the door.

Szayel looked up from his cowering. "M-mister Tortile?"

"Atwhay idday ouyay oday otay Ortiletay!?" The young woman, Miss Iglatinpay, ran at Szayel. She looked prepared to strangle him.

"Mother!!" Szayel grabbed his head with his hands and closed his eyes tightly.

The female figure ran straight through him and out the closed bedroom door.

"Yapnitalgi?"

Szayel shook rapidly as he looked up at the remaining figure. "Drawaer…"

"Reredrum uoy, eid ot eraperp! Reh egneva ot redro ni uoy llik lli. …Leyazs, Yapnitalgi dellik uoy." Drawear, the figure that looked like a teenage man, screamed out before charging at the cowering Szayel.

Szayel closed his eyes tightly and screamed out as the figure charged for him. "Please stop!" He breathed heavily as he looked up and saw nothing but his room. "Wh-where did they all go?" He looked around his room, trying to figure out where they went. "They must have…" He looked behind himself at the door.

His eyes went wide as he quickly stumbled to his feet. He ran over to a table and pushed it up to the door. He proceeded to grab several other things from his room and pile it in front of the door. "They won't get back in. I don't want them back in. I want them to stay out."

(-,-)

The remaining espada members sat at the table in the meeting room. They all looked up at Aizen, waiting for him to speak.

Aizen cleared his throat and looked down at them. "Today's meeting is to discuss what we are going to do about--"

Back in his room, Szayel laid curled up on his bed. Above his bed, close to the ceiling, was a vent.

"--Szayel."

"Wh-what…?" He lifted his head and looked around. "N-no…" He grabbed his head. "Mother… Make them go away." Tears streamed down his face as he sobbed. "Th-they've come back…"

Back in the meeting room, Gin walked out of his normal spot. "He has been a big help with everything."

"Yeah!" Grimmjow looked over to Gin and then at Aizen. "But… He has been--"

"--Completely crazy. It would be best if he were removed immediately."

"They want me to die… Just like the rest of them." Szayel hid his face in his pillow. "Mother… Why won't you make them go away?"

In the meeting room, Halibel slowly stood up. "Perhaps there's a cure for it. If we look hard enough, we might be able to make him better."

"True…" Nnoitora glanced over to Halibel. "There may be a way to cure him but… There's also--"

"--No chance it will work."

"N-no chance… It will work…?' Szayel shook rapidly as he looked around. "Iis there no chance that Mother is going to help me?"

"Why not just kill him?" Ulquiorra sat in his seat, his same emotionless expression on his face. "He's of no use. We could always find a new scientist."

"We can't do that, not when he's in his current state of mind." Tousen walked out of his spot and stood next to Aizen. "It would be like killing Wonderweiss."

"Aaooww?" Wonderweiss was knelt down in front of Szayel's bedroom door. "Sssszayyyelll?"

"Mother! Why won't you make them stop!?" Szayel began to thrash around on his bed.

"The final decision is up to me, now isn't it." Aizen stood up and took a deep breath. "I have made my decision…"

Szayel stopped thrashing around and stared up at the ceiling. "I think I get it, Mother…"

Aizen cleared his throat as he began. "Szayel Aporro Grantz--"

Szayel rolled onto his side. "You want me to take care of it myself. Don't you, Mother?"

"--From this day forward--"

"Alright, Mother…" Szayel reached his hand under his pillow. "I'll make them stop myself."

"--Will no longer be--"

Szayel pulled a dagger, that the others missed when they were removing dangerous objects from his room. He placed the sharp tip of the dagger onto the exposed skin of his neck.

"--The Octava Espada…"

Szayel shoved the dagger into his neck with an immense Amount of force.

"Dismissed." The espada in the room stood up and bowed to Aizen.

"S-see, Mother… I-I made th-them stop…" Blood gushed from the wound on his neck. His breathing slowly stopped as the blood stained his white sheets and dripped down onto the floor.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

So ends the life of Szael Aporro Grantz. (Hmm…) What? (Don't you wonder about what happened to him afterwards?) Simple, they found his body and feed it to the Hollows. (No!) What!? (Anything but that! That is just far to cruel.) Alright… How about this:

SAESAESAESAESAESAESAESAESAESAESAESAESAESAESAESAESAESAESAE

"A week has passed since that meeting and Pinky is STILL locked up in his room." Grimmjow was stomping down the halls. "Why won't that fucker come out!? Woah!"

He stopped outside of Szayel's room and nearly barfed. "Damn… That stinks… That's it!" He held his hand out to the door and it began to glow red. He released a cero blast and blew down the door.

"That's it, Pinky!" He stomped into the room even before the smoke cleared. "You fucking stink, it's time for you to get a baaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!! Holy fucking shit!" He quickly ran out of the room, in search of anyone nearby.

(-,-)

The body of Szayel Apporo Grantz was carefully carried out by Stark and Aaroniero. His body was carried out to the top of the castle and laid on a table with a pink sheet on top of it. A ceremony was held on his behalf before his body was burned to nothing but ashes.

His ashes were scooped up into a small jar and were carried to the edge of the castle by Aizen. "Farewell, Szayel…" The jar was dumped and the ashes were scattered across the desert by the wind.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

How's that? (Beautiful…) Well… I guess that's the final end. (Yes… So long.)

Word from the Creator: Hey! I got something extra for ya… I wrote a peom in honor of this story.

_**Crimson Rain**_

_I hear the voices again_

_They call, taunting me_

_Telling me to play the game_

_I pull the razor against my skin_

_And the crimson love comes out_

_The voices cease_

_Only to start again_

_I play once more, that deadly game_

_They get louder_

_I comply_

_I hit the life spot_

_The crimson rain falling down my wrist_

_I fall as everything turns to black_

_Like a butterfly dieing, my time has come_

_I close my eyes, as I lay_

_Dieing_

_The world crashes down around me_

_I welcome death_

_The loving death envelopes me_

Well… There you have it. Szayel's life, and his untimely death, in six chapters. Thank you Christica for helping me and thank ou Steven (Uryu) for having the vid that inspired this most wonderful morbid story.

Note from the Typer: Whelp, it's over and I've got some answers for ya. First up, Mother. Mother is actually Szayel himself, he just never realized it. Whenever he blanked out, a different personality, that he named Mother, would come out and do the kind of twisted things he would do in his normal state…

In the end, the voices were gone, completely. Szayel's experiment that blew up in chapter one cause him to temporarily go insane and ended with his hearing being great. Normally, he wouldn't hear anyone through the vent above his bed, but because of the experiment… He ended up hearing the meeting, thinking the voices had returned.

Yup! In the end, Szayel was almost completely better. Poor guy… Well, that's it for me. Later.


End file.
